deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale
The Pokemon Battle Royale 2 is What-if Death Battle; though it pits between Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. Description Meganium vs Feraligtr vs Typhlosion! Did yiou choose the strongest Pokemon of the Johto Region? Interlude Boomstick: Do you have some kind of obsession with Pokémon, Wiz? Wiz: No! but the question of who would win out of the second row of starter Pokémon, is still being requested. Boomstick: Alright, Meganium! The plant reviving monster. Feraligatr! The ferocious blue biter. And Typhlosion! The grown ass volcano mouse. ''' Wiz: And for the fair assessment of this fight, we will observing maxed out wild Pokemon, which means no special EV training and no tutored moves are allowed; now I didn't say 'No Mega Evolutions', because they do not mega evolve as of right now, but if they do later on, that will not be allowed either; that way any and all player influence is avoided. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armours, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Meganium Wiz: The first Johto starter Pokemon evolves from Chikorita to Bayleef and finally to Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. Boomstick: Well, at least she's pretty, compared to her Kanto counterpart. Wiz: While it lacks in Attack, Special Attack, and SPeed, it makes up for having a pretty good amount of Defense and Special Defense. Boomstick: But she can easily use her moves when she wants to win her battles, including using leaf-like projectiles on Pokemnon between Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Petal Dance, and Petal Blizzard; and even use her Body Slam with a good chance of stunning her foes. Wiz: Meganium also has some different shield moves like Reflect and Light Screen, and protect itself from any status with Safeguard, but when it does get a status, not a problem cause it can use Aromatherapy to heal itself from any status conditions and heal itself with Synthesis and uses Sweet Scent to raise its acurracy for its Poison Powder. Boomstick: But who needs that when you got a super laser! Like Venusaur before her, Meganium can charge a Solar beam so powerful, her foes won't know what hit them. Wiz: Being a Grass-type Pokemon, it is strong against Water types, and weak to Fire types, with its defenses and moveset, it may have what it takes to win. Pokedex: "Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. Meganium have the ability to fully restore dried up plants and bring them back to life with its breath." Feraligatr Wiz: The second Johto starter Pokemon evolves from Totodile to Croconaw and finally to Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Boomstick: And it looks like it went to the gym cause he is such a powerhouse. Wiz: Well, the only stats that are high for him are its Attack and Defense. Boomstick: He can tear his foes to shreds with scratch and Slash, and seeing he is a big Crocodile, he can use his sharp teeth to bite his foes like Bite, Crunch, and its only Ice-type move Ice Fang. Wiz: Feraligatr has additional physical attacks as well such as Chip Away which can deal damage and surprisingly ignore any shield moves of the foes, Agility to help increase its Speed, Superpower to deal damage but lowers it Attack and Defense, and when it has low HP it uses Flail. Boomstick: And being a Water Pokemon he has three Water moves, Water Gun, Aqua Tail, and his powerful move, Hydro Pump. Wiz: Also being a Water type, Feraligatr is strong against Fire types, but weak to Grass types. Boomstick: But he can turn the tides with his only Ice move that I just mentioned. Wiz: If Feraligatr does all this, it maybe dangerously unpredictable. Pokedex: "Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. The Final evolution of Totodile. Once a Feraligatr has clamped its powerful jaws around an opponent, it won't let go until the opponent is defeated." Typhlosion Wiz: The final Johto starter Pokemon evolves from Cyndaquil to Quilava and finally to Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. Boomstick: So how did this thing come, did a badger get drunk and made out with a volcano and survived only to have given by the volcano nine months later and raised it out of shame then it evolved and the other badgers are like, 'That' friggin' awesome!' so they started banging volcanoes the same way that the turtles are doing to the tanks? Wiz: R-r-r-right. Anyhow, Typhlosion exceeds with Speed and Special Attack, whjile needing trouble on everything else. But it can raise its defense using Defense Curl. Boomstick: He is also quite the fighter, too. Typhlosion uses it quick attack to get his strikes first and can use its Rollout to ram his foes over. Wiz: But most of its damaging moves are Fire Type. Boomstick: Exactly, He can use Flame Wheel to surround itself in flames, and charge up its Fire type moves to be powerful with Flame Charge; Typhlosion can even use Flamethrower and two moves that gave him the name, Volcano Pokemon, which are Lava Plume and Eruption. Wiz: Being a Fire type, it is strong against Grass types, but weak to Water types. Boomstick: Like Charizard, though, he is so fast and deadly that he'll fight his foes before they get a chance. Typhlosion roars. Fight In a wild Johto forest, Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil are sitting happily until a giant claw hovers above them, opens up, and buries the 300 rare candies on top of the Pokemon. Then a few glowing beams emerge and cause an explosion, unleashing three brutish pokemon known as Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. FIGHT! Typhlosion uses quick attack on Meganium, but Meganium uses Light Screen to block the Fire Pokemon's move, Feraligatr joins in the fight by charging at Meganium and using Chip Away followed with an Ice Fang. Typhlosion uses Flame Wheel to put itself between itself and Feraligatr. Meganium uses Synthesis to recover whatever damage it lost, and used Sweet Scent to get Feraligatr and Typhlosion's attention. It uses Petal Blizzard, but Feraligatr and Typhlosion used their speedy moves (Agility from Feraligtr, Quick Attack from Typhlosion) to evade the Petal Blizzard, and Feraligtr uses the pond to hide. Meganium then uses Solar Beam whilst Typhlosion used Flamethrower and caused an explosion! As we resume the the area, it is a wasteland, Feraligatr comes out of the Water as Meganium spots it and tries to uses a grass move, but to its surprise, Tyhplosion uses Flame Wheel to burn Meganium's petals, and Meganium roars in pain, and Typhlosion uses Lava Plume on Meganium to kill it for good. Then there is only the two between Typhlosion and Feraligatr, They charge at each other, and Feraligatr slashes Typhlosion, but Typhlosion uses Defense Curl, but Feraligtr uses Chip Away and broke Typhlosion's defense, and possibly its neck, then uses Superpower on it and followed with Hyrdo Pump aiming directly into its mouth filling him up with water and launching him until it exploded into a bloody bomb. Feraligatr beats its chest and roars in victory. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Whoa, the Croc can rock! Wizard: Now this fight is quite similar to the one with Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard in certain ways, but it is also different in certain others, like when Feraligatr uses Chip Away to break the defenses of Meganium's Light Screen and Typhlosion's Defense Curl. But remember the Rock, Paper, Scissors factor we mentioned in the Kanto fight. Boomstick: Guess both Meganium and Typhlosion should've known when they had more than they can chew. Wiz: The winner is Feraligatr. Trivia *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle episode, along with both Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom and Catwoman vs Black Cat before it, those three along with were decided on which could be the fourth episode after Pete vs Bowser. *This is the second of Maxevil's Death Battle that played somewhat similar to a Death Battle that happened, the first is Pete vs Bowser, and the last three being the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Pikachu vs Stitch, and Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder. *This is the fourth of Maxevil's Death Battles that pit 2 or more combatants who are animals against each other; the first three are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, and Pete vs Bowser; and the next four are Pikachu vs Stitch, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Leatherhead vs Al Negator, and Raphael vs Charizard. *This is the first of Maxevil's Death Battle to be a Battle Royale and the first to pit 2 or more characters from the same series against each other; the next two episodes are the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale and the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale. **This is also the first of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit 2 or more characters from the same company against each other, the next five are W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, and Peach vs Lucina. **This is the first of Maxevil's 'Company' themed Death Battles that two or more characters from Nintendo ar pitted against each other, the next two are Meta Knight vs Lucario and Peach vs Lucina. Who would you be rooting for? Meganium Feraligatr Typhlosion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles